


don't forget me

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "...there’s nowhere to run from you"Haru/Lan Zhan remembers moments from their past lives, Rin/Wei Wuxian thinks it's just weird dreams (cause his memory is bad in books anyways xD, he suspects tho), Haru/Lan Zhan decides not to act on his feelings, cause he doesn't remember that they were requited, he only remembers himself pining; turns out new memories return every time Rin/Wei Wuxian touches him, until the moment comes, when he realizes that they were happily married in the past, so he kisses Rin/Wei Wuxian and both of their memories fully return:)this was my tumblr hommies request haha we've discussed it way too much, cause they literally behave the same and we came up with many ideas, the brand mark, we thought it'd be cool if Haru made himself a tattoo, designed from the memories, cause he is so great at drawing, but literally the love story plot still follows the novel ;)
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	don't forget me




End file.
